


Excelling at Disengagement

by Qem



Series: Qem's 12 Days Of Xmas 2013 [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Junior High, Stress, Teenagers, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi dislikes any implication that he may be less than adequately prepared to deal with "teen drama". He's studied books etc on the matter after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excelling at Disengagement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Starting off the new year by reiterating that it's still all your fault Lynn!

Akashi Seijuurou finds that he's not too fond of teenage politics. It's not that he isn't good at it; he is an Akashi after all. He's been brought up to be well rounded and good at everything.

The work to achieve this goal has included spending significant amounts of time, studying various psychology and social networking books, in addition to a large number of contemporary pop culture resources to gain insight into his age mates ideals and acceptable means of communication.

It's just, he's better at dealing with adults.

Teenagers are hormone driven; full of emotions, all flailing, wavering, full of struggling and confusion. Idiots that insist on shooting themselves in the foot.

The amount of work it takes to understand the drama of junior high-school, even in these early days Akashi can feel liquefying his brain cells, in addition to increasing the likely hood of the onset of a tension headache, as he witnesses classmates and fellow club members declining logical courses of action in order to maintain ideals that have a stronger relation to fantasy than reality.

Akashi prefers to walk past that, to keep a wary eye on his year mates and sempai, so that their actions can be factored, but avoiding becoming directly involved in non-controlled ways - the alternative just seems tedious. 

It's not that he doesn't understand others of his age. He understands all to well, but instead prefers to walk straight forward in his path, focusing on the knowns.

It's easier on the court with it's straightforward goals and infinite strategies to complete. It's simpler with his teammates as they all share a common goal, less personal consideration weighing their every action.

He just needs to ensure that he remains an acceptable companion in their eyes. That means encouraging hard work and highlighting and flattering others skills where possible. It means staying just slightly out of the spotlight; retaining being perceived as fair and balanced.

Above all else it means helping to ensure that their team will always keep winning.


End file.
